Noticiero de Fanfiction (CANCELADO)
by max208
Summary: Noticiario creado para todos los escritores que necesiten comunicar ciertas cosas a sus lectores, solo comuniquense conmigo y su anuncio sera publicado. ¡Tambien hacemos entrevistas a tus autores favoritos!
1. Anuncio 2 (Actualizado)

**30 DE ENERO DEL 2019 - FAVOR DE DIRIGIRSE AL MAS NUEVO CAPITULO DEL NOTICIERO PARA ESTAR AL DIA**

 **POR SU ATENCION, GRACIAS**

 **DEPARTAMENTO HISTORICO DE TRANSMISIONES - ESTUDIOS 208**

* * *

Bienvenidos a otra edición de su noticiario favorito (cri, cri, cri) ok ¿He estado algo inactivo si? (mucho!) bueno sigo vivo si alguien se lo pregunta y no he abandonado ningún proyecto a mi cargo solo que se me dificultaron estos meses continuarlos, pero mejor tarde que nunca, no creen?

Bueno espero que les valla muy bien en sus vidas y bla bla bla Hasta luego :)

* * *

 **ACTUALIZACION :)**

 **Respondiendo al anonimo, continuare con todo lo que tenga, pronto, mas pronto de lo que creen**


	2. Renovacion

Se encienden varias luces dentro de un foro de grabacion y aparece un pony terrestre de pelaje gris con melena y cola color verde fuerte con una cutie mark de una pequeña libreta de notas y un mundo, el cual lleva un traje café y trae consigo varias papeles, se sienta un en pequeño escritorio y se escucho una pequeña musica la cual significa que ya se da inicio al programa.

 **Frank:** -¡Sean bienvenidos a otra emision del Noticiero de FanFiction, hoy hemos recibido noticias que creo que les encantarán!

-Recibimos este mensaje de parte de JMDRG, el cual pidio que se los diéramos:

" _Para toda la gente que sigue mis historias lamento mucho la demora, he tenido un año muy atareado y poco tiempo libre, quiero decirles que ninguna historia esta muerta y que voy a la mitad del nuevo capitulo de Sol y mariposas en discordia, espero sepan perdonar el retraso y no abandonen la historia, pues aun nos falta mucho por ver"._

-Sera todo por hoy, el noticiero tendra una emision por semana, de preferencia los miercoles, asi que si eres autor de alguna historia y quieres comunicar algo a tus lectores por medio de este noticiario, solo comunicate con el departamento de noticias, si tienes prisa porque el anuncio sea publicado, simplemente solicitalo y pronto tu solicitud sera aceptada, y ¡listo! tu anuncio sera publicado automáticamente.- **(Solo** **manden un PM con el mensaje que quieran dar y este aparecerá en la próxima emision de este programa).**

-Ademas me acaban de notificar que los espacios de publicidad estan abiertos, ¡asi es!, habra publicidad, pero se preguntaran, ¿como funcionara esto?, pues es muy simple, hay que ponerse en contacto con la oficina central **(osea yo mero)** y solicitar que su historia sea anunciada como publicidad en este espacio al final de las noticias, este servicio tendra un costo de 12 bits, oferta limitada a 5 espacios por emisión, asi que que estas esperando y aparta tu lugar!

-¡Espero que les haya gustado este programa y si fue asi compartanlo con todos los que conozcan, ya que se daran noticias de todo tipo de fics! ¡Hasta la proxima!-


	3. Anuncios

Frank aparece alegremente junto a una humana con la cual platica sobre su actual empleo sin darse cuenta que la camara estaba grabando.

 **Frank:** -Te lo digo en serio, trabajar aqui es genial, dan una gran paga y cafe gratis los lunes, ¡ademas de vacaciones pagadas!, ¿puedo conseguirte un trabajo como presentadora si quieres? ¿que opinas Lucy?

 **Lucy: -** Es una gran oferta Frank pero creo que la rechazare por ahora, no me siento suficientemente preparada para ser presentadora, ¿que tal como reportera, crees poder hacerme ese favor?

 **Frank:** -Vere que me dice el jefe, pero no dudes de mis habilidades de persuacion- voltea hacia la camara y se da cuenta de que el progrma ya empezo -¿ehh cuanto grabaron? Lucy hablaremos de esto despues creo que ya te presentaste al publico sin darte cuenta- señala a la camara.

 **Lucy:** -Pero de que estas hablan... do... raayosss yo me voyy ADIOS FRANK!- deja solo una estela de humo mientras se va corriendo fuera del estudio.

 **Frank:** -Disculpenme por eso pero ella es algo timida cuando esta enfrente de la camara, como sea, ¡Bienvenidos al Noticiario de Fanfiction!

-Recibimos del autor de "Alzarse de las cenizas" un comunicado muy importante, aqui les va ¡Charles tu turno!

Baja del techo una pantalla movil con el siguiente mensaje:

 **"La historia sigue con vida, en coma, pero con vida, el proyecto este para salir a la universidad me tiene un poco ocupado, pero que mis lectores esten pendientes porque comenzare a corregir los capitulos del prologo hasta el tercero. eso es todo, gracias."**

-Fue todo lo que recibimos hasta el dia de hoy, asi que el jefazo nos dijo que podiamos usar el espacio de publicidad para compartirles una pequeña reseña de las historias que el estudio sigue **(** **Publicidad gratuita ¡YAY!)** pero antes la historia patrocinada por los estudios 208:

 **El destino de los changelings:** _muestra acontecimientos ocurridos despues del ataque de los changelings a Canterlot, como la busqueda de una nueva colmena y el descubrimiento del imperio de cristal, en el cual sus habitantes vencieron al Rey sombra, y establecieron como forma de gobierno la republica democratica, el imperio paso a llamarse republica de cristal, los changelings y los ponys se dirigen a la republica sin saber que ocurre dentro._

Ahora si, continuemos:

 **Sol y mariposas en discordia:** _Discord despues de aliarse con Tirek fue perdonado por la princesa Celestia, aunque como sentencia tendra que usar sus poderes del caos para resolver los problemas que surjan, aunque sigue pasando sus ratos libres con Fluttershy, su primera amiga, ademas de que cada vez que Discord va con Celestia por la lista de cosas que debe resolver ellos se juegan bromas divertidas, pero tanto Celestia como Fluttershy durante el desarrollo de la historia van descubriendo sentimientos hacia el mismisimo dios del caos, pasen y descubran que sucedera, actualmente la historia se encuentra en la escena de la gran gala del galope, en sus ultimos apogeos._ **(** **P.D. JMDRG si vez esto crees que me gane un puesto en la conferencia de prensa en los estudios que haras?)**

 **Frank:** -Hasta luego y recuerden los espacios de publicidad siguen abiertos!


	4. El pasado no es hoy

**Frank:** -Hola! ¿Que pensaron que esto no duraria? ¡Pues no, este noticiero vivira por mucho tiempo, nunca nos rendiremos aunque no tengamos noticias! "Como hoy" asi que en ese caso repetiremos nuestro antiguo anuncio, ya que JMDRG casi nos asesina por eso, si no me creen vean esto,¡Charles te toca!

 **Charles:** -¡Ok jefe corriendo las grabaciones de las camaras de la mañana!

La pantalla muestra una oficina con un humano leyendo unos papeles

 **Oficina del Jefazo 9:30 a.m.**

El jefe de los estudios 208 se encontraba revisando unos papeles sobre el aumento de la audiencia que se multiplicó un 200% **(es cierto les agradezco su apoyo hacia esta gran idea :) ¡Muchas gracias!)** cuando escucho un alboroto fuera de su oficina.

-Señor no puede pasar sin una cita

-¡No me importa, quiero hablar con el jefe ahora mismo!

El humano al ver que el intruso lo buscaba salio a resolver las cosas.

 **Jefazo:** -¡A ver a ver que diablos pasa aqui! ¡JMDRG, que haces aqui!

 **Secretaria:** -Este señor quiere hablar con usted pero no tiene cita

 **JMDRG:** -Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS MI MENSAJE NO SALIO EN EL NUMERO DE LA SEMANA PASADA, A QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE DEBO MATAR PARA APARECER EN ESTE DICHOSO PERIODICO!

 **Jefazo:** -¡A ver primero tranquilizate, no puedes solo entrar a mis oficinas como si fueras el jefe, ese soy yo! ¡Y en segundo, YA LO PUBLIQUE! - tomó el periodico de la anterior edicion y se lo avienta en la cara -¡MIRALO Y DIME SI NO LO PUBLIQUE!

 **JMDRG:** -A mi no me avientas nada ven para acá!

Y asi comenzó una pelea que terminó con los 2 en la comisaria de la policia local arrestados

 **FIN DE LA GRABACION -**

Frank hace rato que no paraba de reir como niño pequeño por el video mientras trataba de hablar

 **Frank** **:** -JAJAJAJAJA NO JAJA PUEDO CREER JAJA QUE EL JEFE JAJA FUERA TAN JAJA DIVERTIDO JAJAJAJA

 **Jefazo:** -Asi que ese pequeño incidente te divierte ¿verdad Frank? -nuestro querido presentador quedo helado al oir la voz de quien era su jefe

 **Frank:** Jefeee que tal le vaaa jeje que cosas tiene la vida no? jeje- se le notaba muy nervioso

 **Jefazo:** -Luego hablaremos de esto mi amigo, pero ahora vengo a aclarar algo, JMDRG no habia leido la ultima edicion, que veo eso muy mal, y creyó que no habiamos publicado su anuncio, y saben lo que pasó despues, aunque en esa celda arreglamos varias cosas e hicimos las pases, todo esta bien entre nosotros ahora, con eso yo me retiro, o y Frank te espero en la oficina a las 6

 **Frank:** -S-i-i jefe adios- el jefazo se va del estudio y azota la puerta

¡PUM!

 **Charles:** -jaja parece que alguien va a tener menos sueldo esta vez

 **Frank:** -Mejor callate Charles, y disculpen por eso, pero continuemos con noticias, este espacio esta patrocinado por El destino de los changelings en la cual nuestro escritor dijo que pronto tendra listo el proximo capitulo, por mientras sigan sintonizandonos ¡HASTA LUEGO!

 **Nota del autor**

 **Ustedes que piensan que le pasara a Frank? dejen en los reviews su opinion y podrian decidir su destino, ademas dejare fraaes en los titulos para que se vea bonito ¿que opinan?**


	5. Encuesta

**¡Perdon por el retraso, pero tuvimos algunas complicación en el estudio! Ya todo se arreglo y sigan disfrutando su programación habitual**

 **Frank:** -¡Sean bienvenidos a otra edición de este fabuloso noticiero, hoy tenemos noticias que hasta para mi son geniales!

Se oye una ventana romperse y solo se ve una estela multicolor pasar por las cámaras hasta que se detiene a un lado de Frank

 **Rainbow:** -¡Pero tan geniales como yo!

 **Frank:** -¡SEGURIDADDDDD!

Rainbow al oír ese grito salió volando igual a que como entró, dejando una estela multicolor a su paso

 **Rainbow:** -¡Y NO VOY A PAGAR LA VENTANA! -fue lo único que se oyó antes de desaparecer en los cielos

 **Frank:** -Jaja se le creyó, aquí ni a guardias llegamos, en fin disculpen por eso a partir de ahora evitaré decir esa palabra en vivo jeje, en fin vayamos al grano, recibimos algo que a los lectores de Sol y mariposas en discordia les encantara, solo discúlpenme un momento.

Frank sale del área de toma de la cámara y se dirige a la cabina de control, se oyen ruidos y cosas cayéndose mientras que en el estudio baja la pantalla con un mensaje

 **Frank:** -Disculpen por eso de nuevo el problema es que hoy descansa Charles y como nuestro querido jefazo no quiere pagarle a un reemplazo todo lo tengo que hacer yo, pero ya nos desviamos del tema, lo importante es ¡esto! -señala a la pantalla en la cual se observa el siguiente texto:

 _De JMDRG_

" _Hola como estan, yo me encuentro bien, no he muerto todavia, queria preguntarles algo, en este momento me encuentro en una parte critica de la escritura del proximo capitulo y quisiera saber:  
¿Les gustaria que subiera mas seguido capítulos más breves o les parece bien que me demore tanto a cambio de un capítulo muy largo?  
Me encantaria oir sus respuestas por favor dejen un review con su opinion aqui, prometo que los leeré"_

 **Frank:** -Esto es más una encuesta que noticia, pero qué más da, ¡contesten! ¡de ustedes depende el tiempo de actualización de esta, en mi opinión de reportero y presentador, fabulosa historia! **(Y aquí es donde yo entro jeje, en mi opinión quisiera un poco menos tiempo de espera entre cada capítulo a costa del contenido, aunque si baja la calidad de este preferiria mas tiempo por un mejor capitulo, esa fue mi humilde opinion ¡bye!)**

-JMDRG leerá gustoso TODAS SUS OPINIONES al respecto, pero recuerden solo valdrán si lo dicen por aquí.

-Y la otra noticia es para las personas que han leído alguna historia sobre "Anon-a-miss", una historia que toma la trama inicial pero le da un gran cambio: Sunset Among Shadows.

-Pero no venimos a dar publicidad a la historia, sino a la versión que los estudios 208 está dirigiendo, la cual tiene la narración de la historia y alguno que otro efecto especial **(mejoran en el capítulo 3)** solo busquen el nombre de la historia en youtube y rápidamente lo encontraran. ¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy nos vemos en otra ocasión! ¡ADIOS!

 **Por favor contesten la encuesta, es 100 real no fake, sino preguntenle a JMDRG**


	6. Discord y mas Discord!

-¡Después de muchos problemas técnicos hemos resurgido de las cenizas de la quiebra!

-Asi es señores su noticiero ha vuelto con un anuncio del Jefazo en persona

 **Jefazo:** -Si si si ya dame el micrófono Frank

-Tome jefe

 **Jefazo:** -Bien probando probando, los estudios 208 les agradece su preferencia al vernos y es que les tenemos un anuncio que les interesara a muchos, hemos creado un servidor en la red Discord llamada United Equestria, para los que no sepan inglés, Equestria Unida, este servidor tiene el propósito de unir a toda la comunidad del fandom hispano en un lugar para poder hablar de lo que quieran, si se unen en los proximos 3 dias recibiran el rango avanzado, detalles en el server, el link para unirse estará en la descripción del vi… rayos esto no es youtube, se los dejo ahí abajo.

Frank toma el micrófono con sus cascos mientras el jefazo sigue con su pregunta existencial de cómo el puedo agarrar el micrófono con sus cascos

-Y eso no es todo, un nuevo show se unirá a nuestra programación en los próximos días, "Preguntale a Discord", no daré spoilers o me despiden de nuevo jeje

-Y para los que siguen esperando el nuevo capítulo de Sol y mariposas en Discordia, hemos estado hablando con el autor y amenazandolo con quemarlo si no publica pronto, pero recordamos que si muere nadie terminará la historia, otra opcion seria volver a encerrarlo en la prisión de cristal apoyándonos en la princesa del imperio de cristal Cadence, a quien tenemos de invitada hoy, ¿princesa que opina al respecto?

-Te apoyo Frank, no he estado de muy buen humor con JMDRG, primero no me deja tener a mi querida hija, mete a Discord con su magia del demonio en mi reino y aunque no tenga nada que ver, mi esposo casi se suicida si no amenazaba a ese soldado de muerte, tenerlo unos cuantos meses encerrado le vendría bien, pero esta vez le daremos bien de comer y una bonita celda para que no se queje, JMDRG si estás viendo esto ni te atrevas a entrar al imperio si no quieres estar en la cárcel-

-Y aquí la respuesta de la princesa del amor Cadence, ¿y ustedes que opinan? comentalo en los reviews

-Muchas gracias por seguir sintonizandonos y esperen con ansias el nuevo programa, si gustan pueden preparar sus preguntas al señor del caos, pueden ser incluidas en el estreno si llegan temprano!

 **FIN DE LA EMISIÓN**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

 **ESTUDIOS 208 COPYRIGHT 2017-2018**

 **PD** Manzana del Caos si sigues así testificaré contra ti en tu juicio para que te den más años!

 **Link de United Equestria: /MgxeFCs**


	7. Spike The Hunter

Se ve un foro con un escritorio y lo que parece ser una taza, pero no se alcanza a ver bien debido a que todas las luces se encuentran apagadas, solo entran unos pequeños rayos de sol desde la ventana, aunque no se ve del todo bien ya que tiene varias manchas de un color desconocido.

Lo poco que se veía con la luz que entraba era una cámara cubierta con una bolsa de plástico, la cual parecía tener un buen tiempo sin moverse ya que tenía una densa capa de polvo y telarañas; ¡hasta se vio pasar a una familia completa de ratones!

De repente se oyó como si alguien metiera una llave, inmediatamente el sujeto misterioso empezó a empujar la puerta, pero esta no abria, por lo que se oyó que empezó a golpearla, pero esta no cedía, por lo que el individuo optó por embestir la puerta, logró su cometido ya que la puerta se abrió de par en par, no se podía apreciar bien quien había sido pero sí se oyó un grito de su parte.

 **?:** ¡Hay alguien vivo aquí!

De repente otra figura extraña apareció, este tenía forma de un humano, y le gritó al otro:

 **?: ¡** Ya deja de jugar y enciende la luz!

 **?:** ¡Ok Jefazo!

El sujeto mencionado entro al foro y busco el botón, tropezó con una que otra telaraña, pero al final lo encontró y presiono el boton, encendiendo las luces, y mostrando que el era nadie más y nada menos que Frank, el presentador y reportero del Noticiero de fanfiction, lleno de polvo.

 **Frank: *cof* *cof*** Parece que aun funcionan ***cof* *cof*** las luces Jefazo

 **Jefazo:** Oh no me digas, mejor ve a limpiarte, que grabamos en una hora

 **Frank:** ¡Una hora! ¡Tengo que apresurarme!

Y salió galopando lo más rápido que pudo fuera del foro, con dirección al baño de ejecutivos que le prestaban para este tipo de ocasiones.

 **Jefazo:** ¡Limpieza!

Al instante aparecieron dos sujetos con un equipo profesional de limpieza, eran idénticos.

 **Jefazo:** Muy bien, Cosa 1, limpia todo el foro, y Cosa 2, limpia las cámaras, ¡lo quiero todo listo para las 2!

 **Cosa 1 y 2:** ¡Si si!

Inmediatamente se pusieron a limpiar mientras el jefazo se largaba del foro un poco preocupado de que funcionara todo a la perfección.

* * *

 **1 hora después…**

Cosa 1 y Cosa 2 se encontraban descansando frente a un foro completamente limpio y listo para grabar, en ese momento llega el Jefazo junto a Frank, el cual vestía su ropa habitual, además Charles que por fin decidió regresar a trabajar

 **Jefazo:** Ah todo el equipo reunido como antes, que buenos recuerdos, como sea ¡preparen el foro, empezamos a grabar en 5 minutos!

 **Frank:** ¿Y que noticia voy a dar el dia de hoy jefe?

 **Jefazo:** Toma este papel, leelo y ya das la noticia cuando estemos grabando ¿entendido? -Saca un papel algo arrugado de su bolsillo y se lo da a Frank

 **Frank:** Deje lo leo rápido… -se queda viendo el papel un momento hasta que responde - ¿Enserio? para eso me hiciste venir de mis vacaciones en Appleloosa, ¡un maldito anuncio!, oh espera hay más -dice mientras desdobla la otra parte del papel y lo lee- oh interesante, justo estuve leyendo este fic en mis vacaciones, ¿algo más Jefazo?

 **Jefazo:** Solo los anuncios molestos de siempre, nada mas de importancia; ¡Charles prepara las cámaras y la pantalla!

 **Charles:** ¡Enseguida Jefazo!

 **Jefazo:** Bueno como veran no habíamos abierto el foro desde la última vez- dice viendo a la nada mientras Frank lo ignora- Hubo algunos problemas financieros pero ya los resolvi, además de que estos tipos no cobran barato, y ni me hablen de Discord, espero que con el nuevo programa que salga al aire se arregle todo, pero mejor sigan viendo el noticiero, pronto verán la información que buscaban.

 **Charles:** Todo listo, Frank preparate empezare en 30 segundos

 **Frank:** ¡Ya voy! ¡Espera! -salió volando del baño que había en el foro tratando de quitarse un pedazo de papel de su casco trasero derecho, este al final se fue solo y él siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su puesto- ¡Listo ya puedes empezar!

 **Charles:** Empieza en 3, 2, 1…

* * *

 **Frank:** ¡Sean bienvenidos a una nueva transmisión de su programa favorito, el Noticiero de fanfiction, hoy les traemos noticias que les encantaran a muchos!

-En primer lugar les traemos el anuncio de "the only 95" el autor de Spike The Hunter el cual nos dijo lo siguiente: (Es explícitamente lo que dijo no se quejen)

" _Diles que a los que leen mi fic de Spike The Hunter que les tengo una sorpresa preparada muy pronto."_

-Yo digo que será alguna clase de "capítulo especial" o adelanto para poder sobrevivir sin la historia hasta octubre *inserte cara triste de pony* es una lástima que haya que esperar tanto tiempo ¿no lo creen? *ya puede quitar la cara*

-Eso fue lo importante del dia, solo se les recuerda que esten atentos a la cuenta oficial de los estudios 208 por la transmisión del nuevo programa "Pregúntale a Discord" , la historia se ambienta 200 años después de la coronación de Twilight, Discord al ser un ser inmortal ha vivido todo ese tiempo, por lo que es una enorme fuente de información, y locura claro, además es acompañado por su hija Screwball y nuestro mejor reportero, ellos quedaran enredados en muchas situaciones un tanto peculiares, pero con muchas risas al final, además de que Discord responderá a sus dudas sobre qué ha pasado durante ese tiempo tanto fuera de Equestria como dentro, ¡esperenlo con ansias!

-Además les avisamos que el Discord que ha organizado el jefazo sigue abierto y en espera de nuevos miembros, aqui el link (esta vez no me equivoco jejeje): https(doblepunto)/discord(punto)gg/MgxeFCs

-¡Eso fue todo por hoy, esperen la próxima transmisión! ¡Hasta pronto!

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **2017 - 2018**


	8. ¡Muchas noticias!

Se ve a un draconequus limpiando un foro de noticias, cuando ve la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas frente a una cámara encendida, chasquea sus dedos apareciendo un micrófono y tomando aire, entonces dice:

-¡Hoy sí que les traemos muchas noticias yeguas y caballos! ¡Y es que les tenemos desde las historias que hemos seguido desde que salió al aire el primer capítulo hasta nuevas historias muy emotivas que estoy seguro les encantaran! -en ese momento se abre la puerta con Frank que no tenía muy buena cara, ya que Discord otra vez esta haciendo spoilers, Discord solo pudo poner una sonrisa boba mientras desaparecía chasqueando sus dedos, pero aparece de nuevo con una caja gigante con un pedazo de metal, al instante que desaparece, Frank en su curiosidad mueve el metal pero parece que no pasa nada hasta que…

Discord sale disparado desde la caja dándole a Frank el susto de su vida a la vez que daba la señal de inicio:

-¡Comencemos! -

* * *

*Melodía que marca el inicio del noticiero*

-Sean todos bienvenidos al Noticiero de fanfiction, en el cual puedes informar a tus lectores sobre tus avances en su historia favorita, o simplemente dar a conocer que sigues vivo y una turba furiosa no esté esperando afuera de tu casa que salgas para exigir un nuevo capítulo, por las malas o las MUY malas.

-Pero yendo a la importante, hoy les tenemos grandes anuncios como lo habran escuchado de Discord, ese tipo no puede cerrar la boca ni un minuto… Ah… ¿Pense o dije eso? olvidenlo jeje

-La primer noticia es que por fin el nuevo capítulo de SMD saldrá, el tan esperado capítulo consta de 35 páginas, y la fecha preliminar de su publicación será el lunes 14 de mayo ¡Si, mañana! pero estén atentos al noticiero, que en caso de que no lo haga, por favor abstenganse de afilar su tridentes y antorchas, ya que JMDRG nos prometió avisarnos de cualquier cosa referente a la fecha oficial en caso de que no lo haga mañana -dice Frank mientras trata de esconder un tridente bajo el escritorio y diciendo en voz baja pero lo suficiente para oirlo -Ojala y cumpla…

* * *

-Otro gran suceso que podrán notar es que la escritora _"AngelMariaNF"_ ha regresado a fanfiction, y con una nueva historia titulada _"Mensajera de la Eternidad"_ , de la cual hemos obtenido información que les parecerá genial después de haber leído el 1er capítulo, la cual está abajo de mi -el mensaje si estaba debajo de él, ya que al estar varios metros arriba del suelo, se logró poner una pantalla plasma que tenía el siguiente mensaje:

 _Queridos lectores de la saga: Hilos del Destino,  
después de mucho sin actualizar, finalmente he vuelto con nuevos cambios. He publicado el primer libro oficial de la Saga, titulado "Mensajera de la Eternidad". En este breve libro, la última descendiente de Sunset Shimmer, llamada Sunset Harmony, solo ha conocido a su abuela por las historias que le son contadas antes de dormir por su madre, Lavender Peace. Curiosa por estas historias heroicas y teniendo solo un breve recuerdo de su abuela abrazándola cuando nació, ella se entrega a la tarea de conocer más a fondo la vida oculta de Sunset Shimmer, quien es su modelo a seguir. Después de tener un extraño sueño, la joven descubre que su abuela tiene una historia para contarle personalmente. Mediante una serie de visiones místicas, Sunset Harmony descubrirá su vida oculta; sus primeros años, su caída en la oscuridad y su posterior reforma, documentándolo todo en una serie de libros y diarios personales.  
Bendiciones._

* * *

-Y para finalizar la transmisión de hoy nuestro patrocinador más reciente, _Warlus999,_ nos pidió que le hiciéramos algo de publicidad sobre su nueva historia "Magmarock", aquí la sinopsis:

"Los dragones afilaran sus cuernos rugiendo a favor de la ira, las órdenes de los superiores serán negadas rotundamente, y una gran batalla sangrienta se alzará por encima de las montañas más altas, siendo como testigos los Seis Grandes Señores" LENGUAJE VULGAR NO APTA PARA TODO PÚBLICO

-¡Esto fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado gustado y hasta luego! -dice mientras sigue agitando su casco en señal de despedida

 **PATROCINADORES**

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **WARLUS999 - PATROCINADOR VIP**

* * *

 **PUBLICIDAD**

¿Buscas alguna historia en la que tu opinión si cuente en la historia?

¡Pues entonces "Pregúntale a Discord" es el fic que has estado buscando! **Primer episodio ya disponible!**


	9. Situacion de emergencia

Se observaba al estudio de noticias convertido en toda una sala de guerra, Discord estaba tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate en la sala de descanso, iba vestido con un uniforme militar, aunque aún había un pequeño espacio donde dar las noticias de emergencia, justo lo que Frank estaba haciendo.

-Como habran leido en el titulo del capitulo, hemos activado el plan de emergencia DN-2, el cual consiste en rodear la casa de JMDRG y exigir un nuevo capítulo de SMD, esperen un momento ¿que es ese sonido? -se oía un grito como de un pony y cada vez se acercaba más hasta que...

CRASH!

Una pony multicolor atravesó la ventana a muy alta velocidad cayendo inconsciente por el impacto

-Ehh ¿pero que rayos sucede aquí, es un ataque fallido o algo peor?

Discord el cual ya sabia de quien se trataba sólo se acercó riendo un poco, no de la situación de la pony, sino de que la llevó a estar ahí.

-¡Jajajajaja! Parece que tienes un nuevo trabajo Rainbow

-¿Discord podrías explicarme que te causa tanta gracia?

-Podria decirtelo pero mejor mira la nota que trae en el cuello jaja

-¿Cual nota? Ah ya la vi, veamos que dice

Mientras decía eso Rainbow empezaba a despertar, Discord se dio cuenta de eso y sólo chasqueo sus dedos apareciendo una puerta loca que llevaba a los estudios de JMDRG, en donde el ya la estaba esperando, tratando de ocultar una catapulta gigante, mientras Frank leía la nota al público.

-Bien la nota dice lo siguiente:

" _Como ya habrán visto, nuestra más nueva miembro del servicio de mensajería express de catapulta, trabajo que se le encargó en represalia por la filtración del anterior capítulo, llegó a entregar el siguiente mensaje:_

 _Tuve un turno terrible, apenas termine de revisar el capitulo, lo subire el miercoles a las 8:00 pm  
PD: No pagaremos la ventana  
PD2: Para cuando termines de leer esta nota Rainbow ya habrá escapado  
_

-¿Conque esas tenemos no? te dare un dia mas, y se que estas viendo el programa, y no creas que Rainbow escapara tan fácilmente, ¿verdad Discord?

-¿A quien te refieres? -dijo mientras tomaba otro vaso de leche con chocolate.

-¡DISCORD!

 **DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS**

 **TENEMOS ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS**

 **VUELVA MÁS TARDE**

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2017 - 2018**


	10. Entrevista 1-? JMDRG

Un pequeño escenario, 2 asientos, y una puerta loca cortesía de Discord, ¿que podrá ser? sigan sintonizandonos y lo descubrirán.

 **De repente se oye como si alguien hubiera detenido la grabación**

-¿Que diablos es esto, una presentación? despedire al que haya hecho esto, espera ¿la cámara está prendida? oh rayos, ehh ignoren esto y empecemos con las noticias jejeje ¡corte!

 **De nuevo se oye el ruido y se cambia la escena a Frank tomando un café**

-Ah nada como el 5to cafe del dia para sentirse bien, empezemos con que hoy tendremos un invitado especial, al cual traeremos de una puerta loca, y un anuncio de su parte también -toma otro sorbo de su café y continua mientras Discord aparece con un traje de pesca y una caña frente a la puerta loca- como verán nuestro amigo Discord está listo para algo de pesca dimensional y traer al tipo, jejeje esto será divertido

-¡Que empiece la pesca!- dicho esto Discord abrió la puerta y lanza el anzuelo, un billete de un dólar, esperando atrapar al tipo a la primera, al poco tiempo se movió la cuerda y empezó a enrollar la cuerda -¡Creo que lo atrape!- al final salió un Discord antropomórfico con los ojos cerrados y aferrado con toda su alma al billete, este solo abrió los ojos y vio donde estaba

-Y yo creyendo que solo existía un tipo tan necesitado

En eso habló el Discord del billete

-¡Oye, era un dolar gratis!

Discord normal soltó el billete y apareció un gran cañón, con el otro Discord dentro y un montón de TNT también, apuntó a la puerta y grito- ¡Fuego en la trinchera!- disparo el cañón mandando a volar al ocupante lejos por la puerta, después dijo -No volveremos a ver a ese sujeto jeje- Frank solo se le quedo viendo -¿Qué? no puede haber 2 como yo en una misma dimensión, y además no me gusta verme en esa forma, se siente raro.

-¿Puedes atraparlo ya? no tenemos todo el dia- decia un Frank algo aburrido

-Bien- Discord cierra la puerta y la vuelve a abrir, mostrando que ahora la puerta está en otro lugar, sacó su caña y puso un billete de 10 dólares- No resistirá esto jeje -lanzó el anzuelo y no paso ni un segundo y la línea fue abruptamente jalada, Discord hizo aparecer 5 clones suyos y logró atraer al desconocido que quería esos 10 dolares, al ver de quien se trataba Discord solo dijo -¿Enserio? Don Cangrejo, el tipo más tacaño y avaro de los multiversos, ¡largo!

Frank solo veía con asombro la escena, ¿un cangrejo que habla y además es un avaro? había visto cosas raras pero nunca esto.

 **Don Cangrejo: -¡** Dame esos 10 dolares y me voy!- este seguía sujetando el billete con sus dos tenazas, Discord solo chasqueo sus dedos y el billete se soltó a la par que Cangrejo se iba corriendo -¡ajajajaja nunca me atraparan! -cruzó la puerta y rápidamente Frank la cerró y la volvió a abrir

-Esta vez atrápalo ¿si?

-No te preocupes amigo, tengo un arma secreta- chasqueo sus dedos y apareció un portafolios del cual Discord sacó un papel, lo puso en el anzuelo y lo lanzó a la puerta, a los pocos segundos se oyó un grito ¡Mío! y Discord tiro de la caña hasta que atrajo al sujeto y Frank cerró la puerta, el desconocido era un chico de cabello negro altura media, con máscara de conejo, al cual Discord le sonrió y le dijo: -Vaya vaya, miren quien esta aqui, el famoso JMDRG, parece que mi pequeña trampa si funcionó jejeje

JMDRG solo se levanto y le enseña el papel a Discord, el cual era un cheque de nada más y nada menos que 10 millones de dólares y le dijo- ¿Es real verdad?- a lo que Discord le respondió con un no, en ese momento algo cambio dentro de él, ya que todas sus ilusiones de ser millonario se esfumaron, a la par que la ira se apoderó de él y corrió hacia Discord gritando -¡PORQUE ME ENGAÑAS DE TAL FORMA!- el draconnequs solo se hizo hacia un lado dejando chocar al humano con una pared -¡Auuuhh!

-¿Mejor?

El humano se levantó y se tocó la cabeza un poco para tratar de calmar su dolor y le dijo- Mejor, y ahora me van a explicar ¿por qué diablos me trajeron aquí?

-Queremos hacerte una entrevista sobre SMD y también de ti, te pagaremos

Automáticamente corrió y se sentó en una silla, la cual quería salir volando

-¿A qué hora empezamos?

-En cuanto tengamos un camarógrafo -Discord instantáneamente se teletransporto detrás de la cámara haciendo señas a Frank de que todo estaba listo -Empezamos ya

-1era pregunta: **¿Qué te motivó a iniciar el fic de Sol y mariposas en Discordia?**

-En principio quería escribir un FIC 100% Fluttercord pero cuando plantee la idea me quede pensando, ¿Como reaccionara Celestia a todo esto?, de esa simple duda nació el FIC SMD, aunque también me impulsó mucho haber leído otros Fics muy buenos como Caos la era de Spike, la inexplicable magia del amor, Peacemaker terapeuta.

-Bien, 2da pregunta: **¿Qué opinas sobre las amenazas en tu contra, fruto de los retrasos en la actualización de fics?**

-Creo que la gente tiene algo de razón si me he retrasado mucho con mis actualizaciones, aun asi quisiera que tuvieran mas consideracion conmigo, estudio, trabajo, vivo con un par de locos como compañeros de cuarto y al menos SMD tiene capítulos supremamente largos, sería agradable ver menos amenazas de muerte o al menos un televisor en la celda del imperio de cristal

-3ra pregunta: **¿Algún día actualizaras Caos Armónico?**

-No muy pronto, estoy terminando el capítulo 3 de mascota, luego hare otro de SMD y quizas despues haga uno de caos armónico

-4ta pregunta: **Sinceramente, y me duele un poco preguntar esto ¿como cuantos capitulos mas le das a SMD?**

-Creo que le quedan entre 15-20 capítulos, la idea es no pasar de 55 aunque aun me falta mucha trama por trabajar

-5ta pregunta: **¿Luna quedó de lado en SMD o remontara en el próximo capítulo?**

-No ha sido dejada de lado, sino que como los últimos capítulos han sido en publico Luna ha tenido que mantener bajo perfil, creanme ya tendrá su propia remontada

-Última pregunta de esta sección: **¿Soy muy pregunton?**

-Naaaaaa, creeme he conocido gente mucho peor- dijo el sujeto haciendo un movimiento de manos, en ese momento Frank se dio cuenta de que la máscara de JMDRG había cambiado a la de un perro ¿a que hora se la había cambiado? al final pensó que el café ya le había afectado, y se tomó otro café ¿wtf?, JMDRG siguió sentado mientras que en la puerta loca alguien tocaba, al instante trabo la puerta con una silla mientras mostraba una pequeña expresión de odio a la puerta pateandolo, y al instante dejaron de tocar, y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

-Siguiente sección: SMD y tu, 1era pregunta **¿Rarity sigue en su sillón del drama o comiendo helado después de ser rechazada en la gala?**

-Ella, como decirlo, bueno ha estado haciendo algunas cosas, ya lo verán en el proximo capitulo, sera algo emmmm diferente

-2da pregunta: **¿Crees que Cadence siga resentida por no darle a su hermoso bebé?**

-El hecho de que esté bajo libertad condicional en la prisión de cristal y que me encierre los fines de semana, me hace pensar que sigue molesta

-3ra pregunta: **¿Ya reparaste la ventana de tu casa?**

-Puse una tabla y una manta, ¿eso cuenta?

-Pues creo que sí, continuemos, 4ta pregunta: **Ya sabemos que Rainbow sigue pagando por filtrar el capitulo pero ¿y Sonata con que lo paga?**

JMDRG se pone algo nervioso- Bueno Sonata está en una posición diferente a Rainbow ella recibió un castigo similar, tu sabes trabajo de oficina-

Se nota que JMDRG tiene una playera negra con la cara de Sonata estampada que abajo dice "BEST WAIFU", en ese momento la puerta se abrió misteriosamente y entra Sonata con un disfraz de sirvienta francesa algo apretado

-Amo JMDRG, su café- Dice Sonata dándole una taza de café al autor, quien mira apenado a la audiencia

-Por favor, no me juzguen-

-Eh ignorando eso, 5ta pregunta: **¿Derpy atacará de nuevo a Twilight y luchará por su macho?**

-Estamos aún lejos de ver la conclusión de ese asunto, aunque es una gran desventaja el cambio de residencia del Doc y a Derpy ese cambio no le gustara

-Siguiente: **¿Planeas tomar un descanso después de acabar con tus 3 fics o seguirás con nuevo contenido?**

-No imagino que haré cuando termine SMD, tengo un par de ideas en el horno que me gustaría desarrollar pero sí probablemente me tome un descanso

 **-¿Algun fic que recomiendes leer durante la larga espera de un nuevo capítulo?**

-Los primeros 15 capítulos de Caos la era de Spike (el resto no lo recomiendo), el FIC de The Loud House llamado consulta, El FIC un brillante amanecer basado en EG

- **¿Usaste la catapulta después de lo de tu ventana?**

-La uso para cosas útiles a veces, como enviar volando a los cobradores de impuestos

- **¿Los estudios JMDRG están en quiebra?**

-Los estudios están en condiciones emmmm, aceptables, a aquien engaño, este lugar se cae a pedazos, la única razón por la que no hemos caído en la bancarrota es porque tengo muchas deudas por préstamos en el banco y porque hipoteque mi casa

-Y al final: **¿Como tuviste la grandiosa idea de usar una catapulta, y los fondos para hacerla?**

-La catapulta la arme con toda la madera que me avienta la multitud de lectores furiosos cuando me retraso para actualizar y la idea vino a mí cuando necesitaba una manera rápida de llegar a la tienda de la esquina, el problema es que aun no he resuelto como no partirme las piernas al aterrizar pero bueno, detalles, detalles

-Bueno con esto damos terminada la entrevista y ya te puedes largar JMDRG

-Dijeron que me iban a pagar- dijo JMDRG algo molesto

-Ah, el cheque llega a tu casa como en 3 dias " _jajajaja"_

-Bien ya me voy, vamos Sonata, hay nuevos capítulos que hacer- dijo el humano haciéndole señas a Sonata para que lo siguiera hacia la puerta loca, la cual cruzaron y desapareció.

-Asi que aqui acaba…- ¡Crash! un ladrillo rompió otra ventana, junto a este iba amarrada una nota, Frank se acercó y leyó la nota girando mucho su cabeza.

-Uh, un comunicado de ultima hora damas y caballeros, para quienes siguen a The Only 95, famoso por su fic Spike the Hunter, este anuncio que la inspiracion ha vuelto a él y continuará con todas las historias que dejó de lado, empezando con "El celo de la Lord Dragon" (publicidad pagada) asi que esten atentos a su perfil

FIN

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Esta fue la primera de muchas entrevistas que planeo hacer para el noticiero, ¿quieren que entreviste a su autor favorito? pues dejame en los comentarios el nombre del tipo y las preguntas que desees hacerle (mínimo 5) ¡y aparecerán en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Entrevista 2-? Only 95

Frank se encuentra en su casa donde había estado viendo los recientes reviews del noticiero desde la primera entrevista, la cual no estuvo nada mal y recibió una nueva oferta de entrevista con Only 95, el tipo había quedado en llamarlo para discutir donde reunirse pero al parecer se le había olvidado por lo que Frank volvió a llamarlo, tomó el teléfono que tiene en su hogar y marcó el número, a los pocos segundos contestó una voz familiar:

-¡Frank! Es un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo ¿qué tal? -dijo muy alegremente la voz desde el otro lado.

-Olvidaste que hoy era la entrevista ¿verdad? -dijo Frank ya esperando eso.

-Si la olvide, ¡pero ni siquiera se donde podríamos hacerla!

-¡Yo te ayudo! -dijo una voz, que no era la de Only, desde el otro lado.

Misteriosamente logramos obtener la escena de Only en su casa y se apreciaba que estaba con su celular al oído y estaba hablando con un peliblanco el cual estaba cerca de el.

-Steven, agradezco que quieras ayudar pero… -el autor no puso atención a su OC el cual envolvio su puño en fuego, cuando se dio cuenta solo pudo decir algo: -¿Que?

-!FIRE PUNCH!

Only salió disparado producto del impacto del golpe especial de su propio OC dejando caer el celular el cual fue recogido por Steven.

-Ahi te mando al clopero Frank, ya tenía ganas de golpearlo hace tiempo cuando escuche que quería poner lemon al fic del celo de la lord dragon. Va a caer en tu casa... tal vez... bueno adios.

Cuelga el teléfono mientras que del otro lado Frank se quedó con el hocico abierto de la impresión ¿enserio tiene tan buena puntería o es solo una broma de mal gusto?

En el cielo se veía a un humano volando por el cielo a alta velocidad, al parecer se había cansado de gritar hace tiempo, o había quedado inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno, si tal vez sea eso.

En el suelo Frank trajo rápidamente a Discord al estudio mientras con una cara muy preocupada le explicaba lo sucedido.

-A ver dejame confirmar, ¿acabas de decir que quieres que teletransporte a alguien aquí y ni siquiera se donde esta? soy el señor del caos, no Starswirl.

-¿Al menos puedes causar un caos que lo atraiga aquí no?

-Ahora si estas hablando mi idioma amigo, dame un momento-Discord chasqueo sus dedos apareciendo en el estudio un molde con gelatina gigante y abriendo un agujero en el techo -con esto debe ser suficiente, rebotara en algunas cosas que lo llevaran a entrar por ese agujero y caer en la trampa de gelatina jajaja ¡esto sera divertido!- volvió a chasquear los dedos y apareció 2 asientos con una bolsa de palomitas incluida, tomo una y empezó a comerse las palomitas.

En el cielo se veía que Only empezó a perder altitud y con ello recobró el conocimiento, y justo vio el momento en el que se estrelló contra un dirigible, pensó que se quedaría pegado ahi pero mágicamente rebotó en dirección contraria a donde venía, para después caer en picada sobre el desfile de inflables de la ciudad y rebotar rumbo al estudio, gritando siempre con horror, lo último que vio fue un gran molde de gelatina…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Por eso amo ser el señor del caos! -Discord ya hacía tiempo que estaba riendo del pobre Only que terminó en una gelatina gigante, al parecer estaba consciente y no le estaba gustando que se rieran de él, por lo que empezó a moverse o mas bien nadar hasta que llego a un extremo del molde y saco su cabeza.

-¡Ahhh aire fresco! -exhalaba como si se estuviera ahogando, Discord ya había dejado de reír aunque aun tenia su cara de diversión, este chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció la gelatina limpiando al invitado en el proceso.

-Estás bien ¿verdad? -Frank se acerco lentamente al autor por si acaso había alguna reacción de su parte.

-Si no dices que casi muero ahogado en gelatina, si estoy bien -dijo Only algo enfadado con el equipo del noticiero, pero más con su propio OC al lanzarlo así, ahora tendrá que pagar la reparación del gran agujero que debe haber en su casa.

-Yo te dije que no olvidarás que tienes que llamarme, y aquí están las consecuencias.

-Si, si recordaré llamarte temprano la próxima vez, pero yendo al grano ¿a que hora empieza la entrevista?

-Pues creo que ya estas en vivo amigo -dijo Discord junto a la camara- y ya tengo mucho material para presentar jaja.

-¿Que? ¿la gente vio todo lo que paso aqui? me las pagaras después Discord -su odio hacia Discord había aumentado drásticamente desde lo de la gelatina.

-Mejor no peleemos y empecemos con la entrevista Only ¿quieres?

-Esta bien, pero antes ¿tienes algo para tomar? volar por toda la ciudad te deja con la boca seca.

-Tenemos la maquina en donde preparo mi café y esta botella de agua -dijo Frank mientras sacaba la botella de su saco.

-Dame el agua, me la tomaré durante la entrevista.

-Perfecto, siéntate en una silla y que empiece la magia -había 2 sillas y en medio una mesa con unos papeles y un cafe.

Frank tomó asiento y empezó a hablar:

-¡Sean bienvenidos a otro episodio estelar del Noticiero de Fanfiction, el dia de hoy les traemos una entrevista a Only 95, autor famoso por el fic "Spike The Hunter", ustedes nos pidieron esta entrevista ¡aquí la tienen!, sigan participando en los comentarios y esta vez dejen a qué otro autor gustan que entrevistemos, y dejen alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer ¡les garantizamos que tendrán la respuesta en una semana o es gratis! en fin, comenzemos, ¿que tal tu dia Only?

-Como el público ya habrá visto aterrice en una gelatina gigante y fui la burla del momento, pero por lo demás me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar -rápidamente toma un sorbo de su botella.

-Que bueno que te encuentres bien, y no te preocupes que ya lo olvidaran luego, empecemos con la primera pregunta -acerca su casco al montón de papeles y toma uno -veamos… _**¿De donde sacas tanta inspiración para tus fics?**_

-Bueno para serte sincero la inspiración va y viene, como ella :'v... pero enserio aparece de la nada y hay veces cuando escucho musica o estoy viajando en el bus para mi universidad, de hecho tengo ahora dos en mente, uno es un fic para una película antigua de disney ¿Te suena la espada en la piedra?, el otro no es un fic en sí, es más una historia original que planeo crear y la cual subiré en una página (No es wattpad) a ver que tal le va.

-Vaya, tienes razón, muchos escritores, incluyendome, perdemos la inspiración por un rato y después volvemos a este maravilloso mundo de los fics con grandes ideas _(Nota: se podría decir que yo estoy hablando mediante Frank, y la gran idea que tuve fue este noticiero)_ -repite lo de tomar un papel y dice -la siguiente pregunta es _**¿Cuanto mas crees que dures en el mundo de los fics?**_

-Hasta que muera XD, la verdad es que no creo dejar de escribir, me gusta crear historias y compartirlas con otros, solo mira a mucha gente le gusta Spike The Hunter y mientras aunque sea a uno le guste lo que hago, yo gustoso seguiré escribiendo.

-Bueno, eso suena prometedor, ojala y sigas sacando buenas historias amigo, mientras hablaba saque otro papel así que veamos que dice aquí, ah ok _**¿Alguna vez tus lectores te amenazaron de muerte por retrasarte?**_

-Ya perdí la cuenta para serte sincero y mas esa vez que me mantuve ausente por 3 meses, la universidad y cuidar a mis hermanos pequeños consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

-Ah, todos tenemos una vida fuera de este mundo y hay que saber organizar nuestro tiempo o terminas abandonando tu cuenta sin previo aviso a tus lectores, eso es lo que más destroza, saber que la historia que seguías nunca tendrá final, ¡siguiente pregunta! _**¿Algun fic favorito?**_

-Oh claro que sí, (Lazos Perdidos de Vahn 187), el mejor fic Crossover (Naruto/MLP) en mi opinión y el otro sería (Caminos Separados de freivor) ese fic es de Spike de protagonista y me inspiró mucho a escribir Spike The Hunter... es una lastima que el autor lo haya eliminado.

-Vaya, si que es una lastima que eliminen un buen fic, la siguiente pregunta es _**¿Qué nos recomiendas leer mientras esperamos un nuevo capítulo tuyo?**_

-(Lazos Perdidos) (El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova) (Dusk Shine en busca de la Felicidad) (Réquiem por un Loud) (Entre dos mundos) (¡Un asunto conejudo! - Zootopia (Zootrópolis) (Cuando la Última Manzana Caiga) (Temporada de pandas) (In to the fire) (Amor en el Caos) (Problemas familiares Ω) Creo que esos serian todos, en su mayoría esos fic superan los 150K de palabras.

-Ya nos dejaste toda una librería para un año jaja, la siguiente es _**¿Que tan bien encerraste la inspiración en tu sótano?**_

-Pues puse doble cerrojo, cadenas a la puerta y un sistema digital de seguridad que solo puede ser abierto con mis huellas dactilares, haber si esta vez se escapa la muy hdp.

-Siguiente _**¿Después de la segunda temporada de Spike the Hunter este fic terminará?**_

-Pues es lo que ahora tengo en mente pero quien sabe, puede que me surgan un par de ideas, soy muy impredecible amigo.

-Ojala y siga por mucho tiempo mas, ahora _**¿Terminarás tus fics pendientes?**_

-Si, aunque no destaquen tanto como Spike The Hunter, planeo terminarlos, en especial mi fic principal y el primero que cree que es EL COMIENZO.

-Bien ahora la siguiente es… -en ese momento Frank derramó accidentalmente su café sobre las hojas que restaban, ya quedaba poco pero fue suficiente para dejar las hojas inservibles, entonces dijo -jeje ¿algo que comentar?

-Pues que por favor a la gente que está leyendo esto agreguen este fic a favoritos, yo lo recomiendo mucho :D

-Bueno después de este pequeño incidente creo que hemos terminado por hoy, muchas gracias Only por estar aquí.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme estar aquí y gracias también a ti Discord por atraparme en vez de dejarme caer.

-¡DE NADA!

-Este es el fin por hoy ¡Hasta otra transmisión! :)

* * *

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2017 - 2018**


	12. ¡Anuncio de Vaasxzs123 y extras!

Frank apareció sentado frente a la cámara con su típico atuendo mientras sostenía con sus cascos unos informes, al parecer llegaron nuevas noticias.

-Informe de última hora del autor "Vaasxzs123", tiene carácter de urgente, aqui lo tienen:

"Mi computadora actual, con la cual subí la historia original y su actual versión, se ha descompuesto, de manera que ahora escribo desde una portátil, sin embargo, lo importante es que la historia tendrá un "Revamp" completo, he completado el prólogo y el capítulo 1, el progreso es lento, pero creo que es probable, sin garantizar nada, que la historia tenga una actualización importante sobre eso de fines de Julio y/o a inicios de Agosto, el formato de subida de capítulos, a modo de hacer valer largos periodos de espera, será en "bloques" de 5 capitulos, subidos a distintas fechas cada uno.

Sin nada más que añadir, se despide Vaasxzs123"

-Bueno los accidentes pasan, espero con ansias el "revamp" de tu historia actual y gracias por confiar en nosotros; en otros asuntos relevantes los estudios 208 presentan ante ustedes el prólogo de la próxima obra titulada _"Las aventuras de Nightmare Moon",_ resumiendo brevemente, esta historia nos contará todo lo que sucedió en la luna durante el destierro, enojos, desesperaciones, locuras y encuentros con seres extraños y familiares, pero no les cuento mas, dejo aqui el prologo y me retiro.

* * *

 _¡¿Donde estoy!? ¡¿Como llegue aqui!? ¡¿Donde está todo el mundo!?_

 _Estas y mas preguntas rondaban la adolorida cabeza de Nightmare Moon, había aparecido en un extraño lugar donde todo era polvoriento y solo alcanza a divisar unas pequeñas piedritas cerca de ella, no sabía qué diablos pasaba pero ella tenía un reino que tomar y un sol que desaparecer, sabía que debía salir de ahi pero ¿donde era ahí?_

* * *

-¿Y qué les pareció? En mi opinión tiene futuro si se le pone dedicación y empeño, según esto los capítulos se empezaran a publicar el próximo viernes y serán 5, para evitar futuros retrasos, más detalles el viernes en la próxima historia.

-Oh por cierto, el Jefazo me dijo que dejaran en la caja de reviews a que autor debemos entrevistar para el siguiente domingo ¡cualquier autor es valido! ocupamos esos datos ya que nuestra agenda esta vacia por ahora y enserio queremos continuar con este proyecto.

Nos vemos en otro capítulo ¡hasta luego!


	13. Mascotas y concursos!

-¡Sean bienvenidos a la nueva transmisión del Noticiero de Fanfiction, los saluda con mucho gusto Frank!

Discord aparece de sabe donde y se puso a un lado de Frank con una sonrisa presumida

-Y te olvides de mi, soy parte importante del elenco, además siempre muevo la camara

Frank empujo a Discord lejos de él mientras se acomodaba el saco y decía:

-Si ya lo se Discord, pero yo no veo que hagas tu trabajo

-Claro que lo hago ¡mira! -Discord apuntó a su cola, la cual no estaba, después apuntó a la cámara, revelando que su cola siempre había sido la que hacía su trabajo, no el.

-Ok no preguntare, ¿pero puedes dejarme hacer mi trabajo porfavor?

Discord fue y tomó su cola, para despues ponersela como si no pasara nada.

-Esta bien me voy de escena -chasqueo su cola y apareció una puerta loca -¡Uhh Yeguadelfia, hace mucho que no venía por aquí! -cruzó la puerta y desapareció.

-Olvidando eso, nos acaba de llegar, y cuando digo que nos acaba de llegar es enserio, un comunicado de JMDRG anunciando la actualización de su fic "Mascota", pero mejor no los revuelvo y les pongo la original

Bajo una pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas presentando el siguiente texto:

 _"Al fin termine el nuevo capítulo de Mascota lo publicaré el domingo en la tarde, se que no todos los leen pero invitó a la gente que lee SMD a que revisen la parte final de este nuevo capítulo, pues hare un concurso especial con un gran premio para el ganador y además pondré algunos otros detalles para el capítulo especial del Bar que estamos preparando en SMD, así que espero verlos por allá"_

-Ohh entonces se relaciona con SMD, obviamente ire a leerlo, eso calmara mis ansias por perseguirlo por no actualizar aun ¿aguarden pensé o dije eso ultimo? -tenía una cara que expresaba vergüenza mientras escondía un trinche y una antorcha apagada en el escritorio.

-Recuerden leerlo amigos que siguen SMD, es importante y tiene un premio que ni yo me lo perdería, les digo esto porque yo ya lo se pero no les voy a decir jajaja, enserio.

-En fin fue todo el dia de hoy, estén atentos a la página y ¡hasta luego!

* * *

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2017 -2018**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**


	14. Volvere

Queridos lectores:

Les mando un gran y cálido abrazo virtual, el presente anuncio es para informarles de mi desaparición de este maravilloso mundo de los fanfics, no es que yo lo quiera dejar sino que mi economía actual no me lo permite, he llegado muy lejos y se que pronto volveré y renovado, mientras tanto pueden leer mis fics anteriores, y para quienes siguen el Proyecto Inmortalidad (así lo llamo) estaré traduciendo la última parte durante ese tiempo, asi que esperenlo con ansias (Spoiler: es lo mejor de toda la historia) y a todos los demás que siguen "Preguntale a Discord" y el Noticiero esperenme, haré un esfuerzo en cuanto al noticiero para seguir trayendo noticias nuevas y frescas, pero no aseguro mucho.

Se despide con algo de pena, max208

CUIDENSE MUCHO AMIGOS :3 ^_^


	15. ¡Volvi! creo

**¿Hey pero qué pasa chavales como estan? ohh espera… esto no es youtube, perdon por eso jeje ¿adivinen quien volvió de la tumba? ¡Pues yo! Y más fresco que nunca, les traigo una noticia que les gustara a algunos, y un anuncio de mi parte, ¡asi que comenzemos!**

* * *

-¡Sean bienvenidos después de un tiempo a su noticiero preferido, esperemos y no nos hayan extrañado demasiado, porque hemos vuelto con un anuncio de parte de Only que se que les fascinará a todos sus seguidores que nos leen, además de un mensaje del propietario de lo estudios 208, pero primero el anuncio, ¡haz lo tuyo Charles!

Como siempre, apareció una pantalla de la nada con el mensaje de Only, el cual dice:

 _El último preludio saldra antes del 14 de septiembre, decirle a mis lectores que vayan buscando sus mejores musicas porque tengo algo preparado para ellos y por último que el mes de septiembre saldrá el siguiente capítulo del Celo de la lord dragon, ya tengo en mente como continuarlo, solo me hace falta tiempo para escribirlo._

-Con que saldra antes del 14 ¿eh Only que sorpresa ocultas? y además ese nuevo capítulo del celo llama mucho la atención, pronto querrán lincharte si no lo continuas amigo, asi que cuidadito Only, cuidadito.

-Y ahora con ustedes: ¡El propietario de los estudios 208!

Rápidamente entro un humano con una estatura de alrededor de 1.70, vestía un pantalón de color negro y una camisa azul con un escudo en un costado y otro en el frente, traía unos tenis naranjas con unas manchas negras, y traía consigo una mochila normal.

-Uff si que iba lleno el transporte "publico", como sea, es un honor el estar aquí y poder conocer a mis lectores personalmente, es un gusto, me llamo Martín y como ya dijo Frank, soy el dueño de este humilde estudio de televisión, les tengo algunos avisos importantes que deben saber:

 _Primero_

Después de este capítulo en una semana saldrán al paralelo el nuevo capítulo de _Preguntale a Discord_ y _Las aventuras de Nightmare Moon_ , los tengo casi listos pero necesitan retoque.

 _Segundo_

Soy universitario primerizo, voy empezando la carrera y por ende podrán ver que no cumpla a veces con los horarios que digo, o desaparezca sin avisar, aunque esto último lo dudo, pero tomen eso en cuenta si van a exigir un nuevo capítulo.

 _Tercero y último_

JMDRG y Only son mis mejores clientes, por lo que todos aquellos que sigan sus historias deben estar atentos a esta historia, soy el difusor de noticias que ellos no dicen, y confían en mí para hacerlo.

-Ya aclarados estos puntos, les agradezco mucho su paciencia y tiempo para leer mis historias, oh y Only, lamento haberme tardado en publicar.

Y para quienes se pregunten porque desapareci, pues o pagaba la colegiatura o el internet, no soy millonario :(

Y por último, YA ES SEPTIEMBRE Y PRONTO ACABA EL SEMESTRE, cuento los dias para terminar, pero veo todo lo que tengo que hacer para pasar el semestre y me retracto.

Adios :)

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2017-2018**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

Oh casi olvidaba esto: el ultimo capitulo de Inmortalidad saldra en 2 semanas, son 7 mil y pico de palabras que tengo que traducir del frances, tengan paciencia


	16. Ojo ojo espia

Suena música de navidad y villancicos de fondo y Frank solo podía tratar de cubrirse los oídos con sus cascos sin resultado alguno.

-¡PERO SI FALTA TODAVÍA UN MES CARAJO! -gritó finalmente harto de todo esa música que había logrado hacerlo enojar.

-Pero si sólo es algo de música Frank -dijo Discord apareciendo de repente con un atuendo muy navideño, lo que solo causó más molestia de la que ya tenía Frank.

-¡Pero llevan cantando como una semana ahí afuera, y aun falta todo un mes para que se puedan largar! -gritó Frank descargando algo de su enojo.

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño? ¡Todo esto es muy divertido! -dijo el draconequus mientras chasqueando sus dedos decoró todo el estudio con un estilo muy festivo.

-En el fondo de mi ser, junto a la paciencia que tengo contigo Discord -dice esto último mientras miraba muy molesto al mencionando, el cual solo se come una galleta y ríe.

-¡Jejeje que gracioso eres viejo!

-¡¿Cual viejo!? Apenas tengo 25 y mucha salud

-Pues si sigues de malhumorado no vas a llegar a los 50 con la melena de color jajaja

-¡Mejor sal y corre a esos molestos cantores!

-No puedo, aun

-¿Y se podría saber porqué no?

-Pues porque les pague por toda la semana amigo jajajaja

-¡Así que tu tienes la culpa de todo esto! ¡De esta no te salvas! -dicho esto saltó sobre él, Discord solo alcanzó a gritar

-¡SEGURIDAAAAAAHHHH! ¡QUITENME A ESTE LOCO DE AHHHH!

 _ **UNA RIÑA DESPUÉS….**_

Aparecen Discord y Frank en el estudio, el primero en una silla de ruedas, y el otro sin un solo rasguño, y atrás de ellos va el Jefazo, el cual no traía una muy buena cara que digamos.

-¡¿No pueden estar tranquilos ni 5 minutos!?

-¡Pero el empezó jefazo, sabe bien que odio la navidad adelantada! -dijo Frank apuntando con su casco a Discord

-¡Y mire como me dejo! -para demostrar su punto Discord dio una vuelta con su silla, la cual casualmente flotaba

-Tu deja de ser un payaso y tu arreglaré que tenemos una noticia que dar ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -aplaudió con sus manos y los 2 salieron corriendo a hacer lo que dijo.

Discord simplemente chasqueo su lengua y quedó como nuevo, Frank simplemente se cepilló la melena ya que todavía estaba algo alborotada.

-¡Toma Frank y haz tu trabajo! -dijo el Jefazo mientras le lanza unos papeles, pero Discord los intercepta primero

-A ver que tenemos aquí, jmdrg blah blah blah, oh esto es bueno, ¿enserio jefe? Tuvo que espiarlos para conseguir esto -Discord solo puso una cara de falsa preocupación

-Tu calla, el fin justifica los medios y confió plenamente en eso

-Lo que tus digas ¡Oye Frank atento! -en eso Discord lanza los papeles a Frank

-¿Que? ¡Ahh cuidadooo!

Los papeles estamparon el café de Frank tirándolo encima de una hoja, Discord río, el jefazo lo golpeó y Frank, pues, fue por otro café.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡No tengo una copia de eso, era invaluable! -dijo muy enojado el Jefazo

-¡Oye tranquilo viejo! Aún se entiende un poco -para demostrar su punto levantó la hoja y solo escurre un poco de café y algo de tinta -Bueno tal vez un poquito menos de lo que creía ¡pero es legible!

-Claro lo que tu digas, solo escala y dasela a Frank, ¡enciendan las cámaras y grabemos esto ya!

-3 2 1…

-¡Sean bienvenidos a otra edición de su noticiero favorito, hoy les tenemos noticias exclusivas del autor estrella del programa, jmdrg, cortesía exclusiva de la división de espionaje, que no solo lo que nos dicen es suficiente, debemos averiguarlo por nuestros medios.

Inmediatamente bajo la ya conocida pantalla con lo que decía la hoja que se mojó con café.

-Lo que ven ahí arriba es lo que nuestro equipo de espionaje interceptó de las conversaciones entre jmdrg y el dueño, Martín, tienen cosas jugosas, ya les leo para quienes nos oyen pero no ven

 _Linea 1_ _ **Dueño**_

Psssss... ¿Todavía no te linchan?

 _Línea 2_ _ **jmdrg**_

Hola, no para nada solo que estoy en la etapa final de este - y me come mucho - aun asi estoy preparando algo especial para mi regreso un capítulo de SMD únicamente - a nuestro conflicto principal y otro - a algunas historias secundarias y así tenerlo todo listo para sacarlos solo con una - de diferencia y que la gente de una vez pueda hacer sus preguntas y - por algunas cosas para mi nuevo - de preguntas y respuestas

 _Linea 1_ _ **Dueño**_

Pues suerte con tu -, todos tenemos algo que nos persigue jeje  
Pero viendo como van las cosas quedaría - como regalo de año nuevo mejor ¿no crees? No creo que la gente se enoje mas por algo de - ¿verdad?

 _Línea 2_ _ **jmdrg**_

JAJAJAJAJAJA, quizás, todo depende de cuanto - mi idea es terminarlos para principios de - y dar el especial preguntas y respuestas como regalo, pero eso solo podría ser si consigo - todo lo antes posible

-¿Conque esas tenemos jmdrg? y el dueño todavía le echa más leña, tal vez pronto si terminan linchados.

-¡Y parece que terminamos por hoy! Dejen en los comentarios que opinan de esta situación ¡Adios!

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2017-2018-2019**

 **ESTUDIOS 208**


	17. Fiesta de navidad

**25 de diciembre - Estudios 208**

- _¡Navidad, navidad, navidad llegó, hoy es un día de alegría y felicidad!_

-¡Hay que celebrar a lo grande!

 _-_ ¡Fiesta hasta la medianoche!

-¡Voy a grabar esto Frank!

-¡Dale, no hay nada que perder!

Se oye un chasquido y una cámara con pies aparece en la sala grabando todo

-¡Esto irá para la posteridad!

La cámara sigue grabando y enfoca una escena algo extraña, Frank está cargando un enorme tarro lleno de café de al menos 50 litros y lo rodean otros invitados que impiden grabar eso, pero no lo mismo con el sonido

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!

Cuando todos se quitan, se logra ver a un alterado Frank con ojos saltones y sudor por su cuerpo, además del tarro vacío de café

-¡TRÁIGANME OTRO! -gritó Frank para después empezar a correr por todo el lugar haciendo destrozos y tumbando a otros invitados

Mientras eso sucede la cámara sigue buscando algo bueno que grabar, y lo encontró pronto, ya que estaban varios invitados tratando de romper una piñata, totalmente mareados y vendados de los ojos

-¡Quítense que ahí les voy! -gritó un pegaso parado en 2 cascos sosteniendo un bate y golpeando sin control a todos lados

-¡Yo me voy de aquí!

-¡Es una buena idea!

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-¡Ahí viene Frank!

-¿Quie….. ¡Ahhhhh! -este no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue brutalmente empujado por el torbellino llamado Frank quien solo gritaba una cosa:

-¡CAFEEEE!

La cámara decidió salir de ahí y dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos donde algo extraño para algunos ocurría ahí, Sonata estaba tratando de meter cuantos tacos cupieran en su boca al mismo tiempo, y era motivada por Discord y otros ponis

-¡Tu puedes Sonata! ¡No dejes que te ganen!

-¡Nhoh mheh ghanharhan!

-¿Que dijiste?

Para aclarar su punto, metió 10 tacos más a su boca

-Ok ya entendí jeje

De repente se oyó que alguien azotó muy feo la puerta

-¡DISCORD!

Quién gritó no era nadie más que el dueño, Martín, quien no tenía una cara muy amigable que digamos, y Discord solo se asustó

-¡Ay santo caos! ¡HORA DE IRSE!

Discord chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron varias puertas, que teletransportan a quien entrara a un lugar al azar

-¡Entren a las puertas! ¡AHORA!

Sin decir una sola palabra más, todos salieron corriendo hacia las puertas como alma que lleva el diablo gritando porque no fueran atrapados

-¡Esta si me la vas a pagar! -dicho esto Martín corrió directo a la posición de Discord, pero alcanzó a ver algo que le sorprendió mucho -¿Frank?

-¡CAFE!

PUM! Frank embistió a Martín mandandolo hasta un sillón que estaba por ahí y dejándolo inconsciente por un rato

-¡Ay no, ay no, ay no! ¿Que hago? Lo dejo ahí o lo despierto para que trate de estrangularme como loco, nah mejor lo primero jaja

Dando una rápida vista al salón, Discord pensó que ya todos se habían ido, hasta que alguien llamó su atención

-¡MHHHH!

-¿Ehh? Sonata pero que…. ¡Lo lograste! 100 tacos al mismo tiempo ¿pero como te los vas a comer?

Sonata simplemente tragó los 100 tacos como si se tratara de uno solo, Discord simplemente quedo con la boca abierta

-¡Eso fue asombroso Sonata! ¿Como lo hiciste?

-¡Nah no exageres! Fue muy fácil, además los tacos son riquísimos ¿quien no quisiera comerse 100, o 1000 o un millón?

-Si tu lo dices… oye hablando de eso que me dijiste cuando llegaste ¿de que se trata?

-¡Ahh ya casi se me olvidaba! Jmdrg manda saludos a su público y también esta carta ¡toma Discord!

Sonata saludaba a la nada con una mano, mientras que con la otra le entregaba la carta

-Oh gracias Sonata ¿y a quien saludas?

-No te hagas Discord, sabes bien que tu y yo podemos ver a las personas que leen esto

-Ah si cierto, se me olvida jeje

-Creo que si tienes que decir algo mejor hazlo ya, creo que ese tipo está despertando

-Ahhhhhh….

-Bueno ponys, fue un gusto haberlos acompañado durante este gran año noticioso, y espero que nos podamos ver muchos más, así que de parte mía, y de los estudios 208

 **LES DESEAMOS UNAS FELICES FIESTAS LLENAS DE PROSPERIDAD Y AMOR**

-¡Y no me olvides a mi! ¡Yo también los quiero mucho y les deseo lo mejor para todos de parte de jmdrg, a ver si luego les filtró otro capítulo jijiji

-Mejor no Soni, luego te castigan muy feo

-Nah, al menos no me lanzaban en una catapulta jajaja

-¡Cierto jajaja!

-¡Adios! -dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

* * *

 **27 de diciembre - 12:11 de la mañana**

 **(A esa hora acabe esto xd)**

La cámara se enciende y nos muestra el rostro de Martín, con un cachete morado

-¿Probando, probando? Bueno queridos lectores, no tengo mucho que decirles que no haya dicho Discord ya, sino repetirles lo mucho que les agradezco haberme acompañado en mis locuras y las de mi OC y Discord, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿que paso después de que la cámara de apagó?

-Se los resumiré rápido, yo desperté y Sonata salió corriendo hacia los estudios de jmdrg, después de hablar civilizadamente con Discord (en realidad casi lo mato) pudimos resolver todo tranquilamente y él me dio la carta que jmdrg mandó con Sonata, y vaya sorpresa la que tenía esa carta, se las leó:

" _Hola feliz navidad, para tus noticias, Capítulo nuevo de SMD en 4 días y en 4 dias despues de ese otro capítulo casi de seguido. Gracias perdón lo rápido pero estoy super ocupado. Ten felices fiestas"_

-Eso significa que habrá nuevo capítulo de smd para el 29 de diciembre y luego cuenten 4 días y otro capítulo ¡y preparen las metralletas si no es así!

-Eso es todo, espero que la pasen bien y no traten de matar al pobre de jmdrg por la espera, y a mi jeje ¡ADIOS!

* * *

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA Y AÑO NUEVO 2019 DE PARTE DE LOS ESTUDIOS 208**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2018-2019**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**


	18. Entre sueños

**Casa de Frank - 3:00 a.m.**

Frank se encuentra muy tranquilo durmiendo en su cama, pero en eso una sombra pasa por su ventana sin que el se de cuenta, esta rápidamente se escabulle hasta la puerta principal y como si fuera una cosa normal, atraviesa la cerradura y entra a la casa flotando, sube rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar hasta la habitación de Frank, abre lentamente la puerta y ve al pony en su cama, se acerca lentamente y …

-¡SORPRESA! -ese grito fue tan fuerte y repentino que Frank solo alcanzó a correr hacia la puerta, pero antes de que escapara fue detenido por una tarta gigante en la que termina totalmente estampado

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡TIENES QUE VER TU CARA! ¡JAJAJAJA! -quien reía no era nadie más que Discord jugando una mala broma, en cuanto Frank se volteó y quitó el betún de sus ojos, ira pura corrió por sus venas y sus ojos se abrieron, Discord al verlo tranquilizó su risa para poder oír lo que el terrestre tenía que decir

-TU…. MALDITO BICHO RARO ¡QUE NO PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ UNA SOLA VEZ AL AÑO!

-Oye tranquilo con esos insultos, que tu no eres un santo, cambiando de tema, te busca Martín, me dijo que te despertara como fuera, parece muy preocupado

-¡Y como se que tu no mientes como siempre Discord! -por ese lado de la tarta él tenía razón, no traía pruebas, pero algo muy bueno se le ocurrió en ese momento

-¡Pero claro que no miento, y te daré pruebas! -chasqueo sus dedos y con una sonrisa confiada apareció humo y encendió las luces de la habitación, en cuanto se quitó el humo la ira de Frank se enfocó en alguien más -!TADA! - al quitarse el humo se vio a Martín tosiendo sin darse cuenta en donde estaba

-cof-cof-cof por favor cof cof no pongas cof humo Discord -en cuanto levantó la vista vio a Frank en la tarta y río -jejeje buena es Discord, y lo lamento Frank-

-¡Así que ustedes tienen la culpa de que no pueda dormir! ¡Juro que me vengare! -empezó a gritar y forcejear para salir de la tarta pero Discord solo lo veía con una sonrisa divertida

-Ni lo intentes, esa masa es muy dura y además es mágica, no podrás salir de ahí, a menos que yo lo diga jeje

-¡Sácame de aquí Discord! -gritó un ya muy alterado Frank

-Primero tranquilizate, te diré el porque te despertamos

-Ojala y sea buena -dijo más tranquilo Frank esperando que fuera algo bueno

-Pues me llego una carta de Only con noticias

Frank simplemente cerró los ojos y con paciencia salida de sabe Celestia donde, puso una sonrisa algo espeluznante y pregunto -¿No pudimos haber esperado hasta que fuera de día, no se, las 7?

-No podíamos, Only especificó que debíamos comunicar su mensaje en cuanto nos llegará -Frank solo río locamente mientras Martín hablaba en voz baja con Discord

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos amigo? -Martín tenía una cara muy preocupante, sin su presentador no era nada

-Oh es muy fácil arreglar esto -Discord chasqueó su lengua y apareció un saco lleno de bits -solo dile que le pagaras esto por hacerlo y veras que lo hará

-Una pregunta Discord ¿de donde sacaste este dinero?

-De la caja fuerte de Frank ¿porque? -este solo puso una cara de inocencia pura frente a Martín

-Ah, por nada jejeje -Martín pensó que esta era la mejor manera de vengarse de Frank por lo del 25 en la noche

-Oye Frank, creo que puedo convencerte de que lo hagas con solo una pequeña bolsa

-¡Ja! Lo dudo mucho -dijo Frank con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Solo mira esta bolsa _llena de bits_ -hizo énfasis en esas 3 ultimas palabras que sabía eran irresistibles para el pony

Frank no pudo más que voltear a ver la gran bolsa que estaba enfrente de él, tenía al menos 150 monedas y 3 palabras retumbaban en su cabeza " _llena de bits, llena de bits, llena de bits"_

-¡Lo haré! -gritó alegremente el terrestre, inmediatamente Discord chasqueó su cola y la tarta junto con todo el desastre que había hecho al ser aplastada desapareció, solo dejando a Frank con su saco y hasta un café del que más le gustaba

-Bien dicho ¡Ahora, Discord a los estudios! -gritó a la vez que apuntó con una mano al techo y se oyó un chasquido, al instante aparecieron en el estudio en donde Charles y el Jefazo dormían en una silla, y a Martín no le pareció eso

-Discord, pasame un megáfono

-¡Con gusto jefe! -chasqueo su cola y lo pedido apareció en las manos del humano

Con una sonrisa, Martín se relamió los labios y se preparó -¡Despierten par de flojos! -el grito asustó mucho al par de dormilones que terminaron abrazados entre ellos con los ojos cerrados, y ellos solo reían

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo fui yo jajaja

-Ah, jefe, no sabía que le gustaban… las bromas de ese estilo -dijo esto último el Jefazo algo molesto viendo a Discord

-Creo que se me pegó desde que contrate a Discord, pero mejor empecemos por favor amigos y compañeros, 30 minutos y transmitimos esto y todos podrán volver a su cama

Todos al oír eso como si hubiera dicho la palabra mágica salieron corriendo a hacer, pues, lo que deben hacer, ya que mientras más rápido termine más rápido se irán a dormir

Al unísono dijeron -¡Listo jefe!

-Bravo, tiempo récord, ustedes empiecen, solo recuerden que yo saldré a decir unas palabras al terminar ¿ok?

-¡Claro!

-Bueno que esperan ¡Haganlo una vez más!

* * *

-¡Sean bienvenidos al último noticiero de fanfiction… de este año claro! Ni sueñen que nos iremos en un buen tiempo, hoy tenemos una carta que justo acaba de ñ!egar desde Only, y contiene información jugosa para todos sus seguidores ¿o tal vez no? no lo se ¡mejor veanlos por ustedes mismos! Charles tu turno

Inmediatamente bajo una pantalla con la carta de Only completita:

" _Que tal bro, sabes estaba esperando a que publiques lo que te había enviado para tu noticiero, tal vez debí enviarte la fecha para que lo hagas a tiempo pero bueno ya paso, sin embargo tengo una nueva noticia para que te redimas, la diosa de la inspiración no se aleja de mí y por tal motivo no desaproveche la oportunidad y me puse a escribir el capítulo 23 de Spike The Hunter, asi es amigo eso significa que no tendrán que esperar tanto para el reencuentro de las mane 6 con Spike, prácticamente estoy dejando mi alma en este capítulo ya que esperaba actualizar EL COMIENZO, El celo de la Lord Dragón o Ya no soy un Loud, pero quise primero hacer el de Spike The Hunter por capricho... y por las amenazas :'v, bueno bro eso es todo ya tienes tu primicia ahora si me disculpas seguiré con mis vacaciones en este hermoso lugar el cual no te puedo decir porque si no vienen a lincharme mis lectores, chau"_

-Espero que estén felices con esa noticia amigos lectores, antes de irnos el dueño Martin quiere hablar con ustedes

Martin entra con una pose de victoria y se para enfrente de la pantalla y se prepara para hablar

-Buenas noches lectores fieles, esperó que hayan disfrutado esta noticia, y como lo dijo Only, lamento no haberles avisado sobre el anterior capítulo de su historia, además también les expresó una disculpa por la falla que hubo en la fecha de entrega de SMD, pero en realidad fue por causas mayores fuera de nuestro control, así que en cierto punto no fue nuestra culpa, pero aun asi siento culpa, pero además les comunico que cumplire con los tiempos que jmdrg me de para cuando necesite comunicarles algo por este medio como ya lo mencionó en los anuncios finales de smd, y pues como esto lo verán entre el 2018 y el 2019, les deseó lo mejor para ustedes en este nuevo año

 **¡Adios!**

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2018-2019**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**


	19. Nuevo integrante

**¡Buenos días queridos lectores! Hoy venimos con una rápida edición con un anuncio de jmdrg y un nuevo usuario que usará a partir de hoy un espacio en el noticiero**

-En primer lugar y como ya les comentó Martín, jmdrg les tiene un anuncio a los lectores de SMD, solo lean el texto en la pantalla…-Frank apuntó con su casco a la pantalla, pero esta estaba en blanco -Charles el texto -dijo el pony casi en un susurro a su compañero, pero este le aventó un papel

 _No ha llegado el mensaje de ese tipo raro… jajaja_

-Ehh bueno creo que jmdrg se le olvidó enviar su mensaje, así que pasaremos con-

En ese instante un destello multicolor entró rompiendo la tercera ventana que había en el estudio, curiosamente al lado de las otras 2 que seguían rotas

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se pudo apreciar que era una cansada Rainbow con un par de notas, de tan debil que estaba se arrastró hasta Frank y le entregó las notas, acto seguido cayó rendida en el suelo

-No se ni que acaba de pasar, pero mejor veamos qué dice aquí, las leeré en voz alta para que ustedes también se enteren

 _Primera nota:_

 _Este mensaje es posible que llegue al estudio por una Rainbow my apresurada dado que el trabajo en estudios JMDRG es un completo caos en este momento_

 _JMDRG_

 _Segunda nota:_

 _Hola gente aquí JMDRG quería comentarles que solo recibiré votos y preguntas hasta el 1 de febrero, estoy terminando las respuestas y contando los votos, luego de eso espero no demorarme tanto en pulir el especial, estén atentos al noticiero por una fecha oficial_

-Y ahí tienen gente, el anuncio de jmdrg de este día, recuerden votar y hacer sus preguntas para el especial, además de los que se preparan para la rueda de prensa, cuenten con nuestra presencia ahí, además de las premiaciones

De repente Rainbow empezó a moverse tratando de volar pero cayendo al instante, y como si fuera coincidencia, con un chasquido apareció Discord con un traje de doctor y maletín

-¡Por favor aléjese! ¡El doc Discord está aquí! ¿Que le sucede hoy paciente? -dijo mientras que tomaba a Rainbow y la sentaba en una silla de palitos de paleta

Rainbow por su parte movió su boca y le contestó -Debo… volver… o jmdrg… me despedirá… o peor -y finalizado esto cayó desmayada de nuevo pero chocó con una tarta que le pusieron enfrente

-Ah, ya tengo un diagnostico ¡Ella sufre de explotaditis laboratis aguda!

-¿Y es grave, payaso? -dijo Frank con desprecio, aun tiene resentimiento por lo de las monedas

-Solo necesita una dosis de adrenalina ¡y listo! -rápidamente Discord metió una de sus patas en el maletín y sacó una gigantesca aguja casi de su tamaño

Rainbow que había despertado y había oído sobre lo de la adrenalina y aunque tenía pedazos de tarta en los ojos vio la aguja gigante y dio tremendo grito para levantarse y salir volando justo a una puerta, Discord chasqueo sus dedos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver el caos que era el estudio de jmdrg, Rainbow entró directo en ella y solo se oyó como chocó contra varias cosas, pero en eso la puerta cerró y desapareció por arte de magia, todo frente a la incrédula vista de Frank y la risa de Discord

-¡Cayó derechito en la trampa ajajaja! ¡Mi trabajo aquí a terminado! -chasqueo los dedos y tal como apareció se esfumó

-Ignorando eso último, ya se enteraron del anuncio de jmdrg, pasemos a lo importante, hoy presentamos a un nuevo escritor que les quiere decir algo

* * *

 _ **Jotacursiva y su historia "Estornudos"**_

-El se puso en contacto con nosotros para que les informamos que después de mucho tiempo: ¡Su historia al fin a sido actualizada! , como lo leyeron, ha sido publicado un nuevo capítulo, y como parte de nuestra labor periodística, les dejamos nuestro informe, adjuntando la sinopsis del fanfic

 _ **Estornudos**_

 **Sinopsis:** _ **Twilight investiga la solución de un brote de hongos que invaden Ponyville, pero con la llegada de un potrillo que ella jamás había visto, le hará cambiar por completo su vida y se descubrirá una nueva faceta de la princesa de la amistad.**_

 _ **Informe final:**_ lo que lleva de avanzado la historia es muy bueno, se nota la dedicación del autor al escribirla y hasta ahora trae una historia que implica mucho una cara no antes vista de Twilight, frente a retos que podrían cambiarla para siempre

 _ **Resultado:**_ es muy recomendable leerla, y si lo hacen y dejan un review, adjunten lo siguiente al final "Vengo de parte del noticiero", para que el autor se de cuenta del alcance que nuestro noticiero tiene, y tal vez pronto veamos un nuevo capítulo de esta historia

-¡Es todo y nos despedimos! ¡Adios!

* * *

 **ESTUDIOS 208**

 **DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

 **©COPYRIGHT 2018-2019**


	20. Se acabó

_Todo estaba embolsado y listo para su embarque, desde las cámaras y microfonos hasta la imponente televisión que tuvo mejores días._

Martín: ¿Ustedes se preguntaran que pasó aquí no?

La respuesta es muy obvia, todo tiene un inicio y un fin, y este noticiero ya se ha terminado.

Frank: Fueron buenos momentos, no importa cuanto me hayan hecho enojar, amaba mi trabajo, pero pues hay que volar hacla otros rumbos, espero y te vaya bien en tu nuevo proyecto Martín, suerte y éxito.

Jefazo: Ojala y no hagas demasiadas locuras en tu nuevo empleo Martín, no tendrás a Discord para ayudarte jajaja.

Discord: siempre vienen bien unas vacaciones, pero no nos olvides ok, o si no tu nueva casa tendrá una bonita nube de lluvia de chocolate.

Martín: Claro que no ocurrirá eso, pero me sigo disculpando por hacerles esto a ustedes chicos, pero mis finanzas están en rojo y no puedo mantener esto.

-Además que los principales contribuidores de noticias se hayan rendido fue como una señal para dejar esto.

Por mi parte querido público, ya no hay nada más que decir, sólo que se cuiden mucho y cumplan todo lo que se proponen.

Adiós.


End file.
